


Educating the Iron Fist

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Frank is a new addition to the Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Luke and Frank discover that Danny has never watched Spongebob and Frank decides that is not acceptable.





	Educating the Iron Fist

It was quiet in the Defenders hangout, Jessica and Matt had gone somewhere for the day while Luke, Danny and Frank stayed in.

Frank was currently sitting on the couch reading a book while Danny sat at the table in the small kitchen area, drinking tea. Luke slowly emerged from one of the spare bedrooms. They all had their own places but spare bedrooms were available in the defenders apartment if needed. 

As Luke entered the room he tripped on one of Danny’s bags causing him to slip before he quickly got his balance and the contents slipped out the bag and onto the floor. Luke looked down to see various comics now scattered all over the floor.

“Goddamn it Danny do you have to buy so much crap?” Complained Luke.  
“I missed out on a lot of culture, just catching up!” Responded Danny.  
“But does it have to be on the floor?”  
“There was nowhere else to put it” muttered Danny as he sipped from his mug of tea causing Luke to roll his eyes.

“Jessica has been telling me about some shows to watch and some books to read, I’m thinking about heading out today to get some some the books she’s told me about, she said I needed to read a book called fifty shades-“  
“Ah no! Jess is messing with you, don’t read that” Responded Luke.  
“Why?”  
“I...I’m not going into detail about it but yeah Jess is playing with you” 

Danny raised his eyebrows as he took another sip of his tea, he did notice how Jessica seemed like she was trying not to laugh when she gave him the book recommendations. “Colleen also mentioned a tv show...something about a cartoon sponge?” Asked Danny as he put his mug down.

“Spongebob?” Answers Luke as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What is it? I’ve never watched it-“

“What do you mean you’ve never watched Spongebob?!” Called out Frank from the couch causing the two to look over at him.   
“I don’t know what it is, spent most of my childhood in Kun Lun. All I know is he’s a sponge named bob” Responded Danny shrugging his shoulders. 

“His goddamn name is not bob, it’s Spongebob” corrected Frank. Luke watched over at the two with amusement, Danny completely unaware of the annoying sponge and Frank clearly offended that he doesn’t know who the sponge is and that he’s never watched it. Luke assumes that Frank probably watched it with his children or maybe for his own amusement, Luke has been guilty of that himself a few times when it has been on tv.

“Goddamn sponge named bob” muttered Frank as he picked up the tv remove, switching the tv on causing Luke to chuckle and Danny to shake his head at Frank’s clear offence on how uneducated Danny is. He scanned through the channels in search for the kids channel and luckily enough the yellow sponge appeared on the screen. 

“Here! this is Spongebob!” He Called out, pointing at the tv with the remote. The episode was finishing but it seemed the channel were advising a Spongebob marathon on the tv channel all day. Frank remembers having the theme song in his head while in the marines, he would sing it to himself without realising which resulted in the theme song getting stuck in everyone else head.

As the theme song started Danny made his way over to the couch to sit down next to Frank. Frank seemed to have made it very clear that he needed to be educated on the yellow sponge so may as well educate himself while Frank has put it on tv. 

Luke looked at the two on the couch watching the children’s cartoon. “Seriously?” Asked Luke.  
“You’re both going to sit on the couch all day watching a kids cartoon?” 

“Do you have anything better to do powerman or are you gonna join us?” Responded Frank, eyes on the tv. Luke looked at the tv and the two on the couch, shrugging his shoulders as he joined them on the couch. 

——-  
Jessica and Matt finally returned to the apartment but the sound of a high pitched laugh that sounded familiar stopped Matt in his tracks.  
“What?” Asked Jessica as Matt tiled his head a little to listen before a smirk spread on his face as he recognised the annoying laugh.  
“Are they watching Spongebob?” He said with amusement causing Jessica to raise her eyebrow in confusion before they both made their way to the door. 

As Jessica opened the door what did she see? Luke, Danny and Frank lying back on the couch watching Spongebob.   
“Entertaining yourselves?” Asked Matt with amusement as he closed the door behind him.  
“How long have you been watching this for?” Asked Jessica.  
“What time is it?” Asked Danny  
“Five thirty”   
“All day” Responded Luke.

“You’ve been watching Spongebob all day?” Asked Matt  
“It was Frank’s idea” Said Danny.  
“Kid didn’t know who Spongebob was Red, thought the sponge’s name was bob” explained Frank causing Matt to chuckle, so reasonable explanation as to why they’ve been binge watching the cartoon all day. Their eyes stayed locked onto the screen as Jessica walked over. 

As Jessica stood in front of the tv all three moved their heads in an attempt to look at the screen behind her. “So me and Murdock have been out all day, working our asses off and this is what you guys do? Just sit here and watch cartoons?” Complained Jessica.

“Just trying to help Iron Clad keep up with today’s culture” Responded Frank, eyes locked on the screen as the other two on the couch smirked.  
“I now know who Spongebob is and his friends too” joined in Danny causing Jessica to roll her eyes.

“You’re all children” groaned Jessica as she flopped on one of the other seats as she joined them in watching the tv. Matt shook his head as he placed his cane down and began to shrug his coat off.  
“Joining us Matt?!” Called out Danny.  
“Um..” hummed Matt, causing Jessica to turn her head at Matt standing there with an awkward smile. This was a little awkward as he can’t exactly watch TV.  
“You have ears though don’t you? Sit your ass down Murdock” Responded Jessica. 

Matt shrugged his shoulders, making his way over to join the others.


End file.
